


Painkiller

by my_inked_asterism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV Stiles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_inked_asterism/pseuds/my_inked_asterism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 5x20, Lydia is at the hospital after the Beast had attacked her and Stiles visits her. Missing scene of what happened after Stiles wakes her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> So, since i personally think stydia scenes in the finale were a little bit rushed up i've decided to give my own version of what happened between Stiles and Lydia in her hospital room. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I've tried my best to respect the events of the episode.
> 
> Please please please leave comments and kudos and let me know what you think about this, it would mean so much to me!

The jeep emits a loud and awful squeak as he forces the gearshift to increase rapidity. Stiles mentally notes to pop into see the mechanic once it was all over, but the car could definitely wait, there are priorities.

And now his priority is three miles away, stuck in a hospital, heavily bleeding and with a gash in the throat.

And it is completely driving him _crazy_.

Why the hell always _her_?

Of course he would prefer no one to get hurt but, being realistic, that's a scenario they had lost hope for long time ago. Someone always gets hurt eventually ... if not worse.

But _why always her, damn it?_

Stiles turns unconsciously on the left at the next curve. These last years made him memorize by heart way too well the direction for the hospital and he always finds himself learning new shortcuts to get there sooner, owing to the series of events that always lead them either to the surgery table or to the waiting room. For his own experience, he can't say which one is the worst.

He throws a glance at the rear-view mirror to check Scott's motorcycle and finds he is following him back again with Liam on the passenger seat behind him.

Ten minutes ago the trio had met at Deaton's clinic to ask the druid more about the Beast since despite the many researches they did, there were still some gaps to fill about how to defeat the creature for good without killing Mason.

But the moment they finally came up with a solution to the riddle Stiles' phone started ringing. He had caught the familiar hospital telephone number on his screen and when he had picked it up a nurse informed him that Lydia Martin had been suddenly hospitalized for urgency. The woman had calmly and accurately started explaining him how the Sheriff had brought the girl there and her clinical situation but Stiles was already in his car activating the motor.

He parks the jeep right next Scott's motocycle and throws the keys in his pocket. Stiles and Scott simultaneously run towards the entrance of the building with a very disorientated Liam following them without saying a word; he had joined the pack for a while by now but sometimes he still seemed new to some situations.

Who could blame him though? Daily visits at the hospital shouldn't be a routine.

"You go to see her, I'll talk to my mom!" Scott shouts him, heading to the opposite corridor with the Beta. Stiles nods without opposing, checking the area to catch a nurse to help him find her.

As he reaches the reception he suddenly recognizes his dad's voice coming from the corner behind and when he turns around to verify the Sheriff is already in front of him.

"Where's L–"

"First floor, room 7, transfusion ward."

"Thanks, dad." Stiles replies in a hurry.

He immediately rushes through the stairs following the information he was given and once upstairs he finds the aisle strangely almost desert which facilitates his research. He carefully skims the number on the rooms getting to the end of the hallway in a heartbeat and finally stops in front of the seventh door. Stiles pauses for a minute, breathing heavily to calm down the nerves and the sudden anger that had risen only minutes ago before getting in. He has to calm for Lydia.

He releases the air from his lungs, his shoulders curving a little as they relax and then he finally pushes softly the door. The darkness of the room immediately absorbs him.

Lydia is lying on the bed, wearing the unfortunately familiar blue and white gown of Beacon Hills hospital but still with the make-up he had seen her with about an hour ago, her hands on the lap and her breathing slow and calm signaling him she is sleeping. It's so rare to see Lydia Martin relaxed Stiles thinks she looks like a baby like that, and usually he's the one having sleeping troubles but he can tell Lydia hadn't slept very much lately either by noticing the slight dark circles under her eyes that the foundation didn't get to cover.

She looks so peaceful.

Except for the thick white bandage stuck on her neck and a light red line that shines through it.

He keeps staring at her like this for a while, knowing he has to wake her up eventually. His eyes finds her joined hands and he instinctively reach one of them with his, folding it with his warmth. As he takes her hand Lydia slightly flinches, slowly opening her beautiful green eyes he had missed, even if just for an hour. She turns her eyes to look at him, emitting an hoarse sound of suffer.

"Hey, are you alright?" he says softly, whispering, trying to control his voice and not maddening at the sight of pain visible even through her eyes.

"Did- did you find something? The solution?" she asks completely ignoring his question. She is in a freaking hospital, of course she would be better elsewhere.

Her voice is even lower than his if possible, she struggles with speaking and winces for every word she lets out. Stiles suddenly feels an ache in his chest by hearing her like that, being so fragile and vulnerable. Her voice has always been her most dangerous weapon and now she looks defenseless, but not weak though, he thinks; her eyes still spark with the same intensity, she shows her strength even when she had been almost overthrown for good. She might not be able to scream but Lydia's power is not just related to the supernatural thing, Lydia is not only the banshee, she's so much more. It's her brain, her mind, her determination, her ambition and stubbornness that make her strong, not a scream. And Stiles can't but be awed every time he sees that energy in those shimmery green eyes and he thinks no matter where she his, either in a hospital or in an insane asylum or at her own place, there's no way Lydia Martin will ever be actually powerless.

"Yeah it was you. It was you Lydia..."

Lydia slightly narrows her eyes, her expression becoming interrogatory and Stiles can almost hear the gears of her brain moving faster and faster to try to find out a connection between herself and the monstrous creature or the Argents but she seems to be clueless and as it is a sensation Lydia isn't so used to she immediately turns upset.

"It's the same as for werewolves," he starts explaining before she gets mad, "You know, the myth of the given name."

He pauses, letting her elaborate the news. A couple of minutes later her eyes suddenly widen a little, informing him she got the hint.

"Deaton supposes Sebastien might leave the body by calling Mason with his given name," he pauses for a second, not knowing how to tell her the worst part. He bites his lower lip and continues. "But he can't be called by whoever. It has... it has to be a -"

"A banshee." Lydia concludes.

Stiles moves his gaze from the ground to look directly at her eyes and sees her annoyed, kind of irritate expression as if she was disappointed, disappointed of herself. Her sad look suddenly reminds him of when they were looking for the bomb Barrow placed in the school a year ago and she was so let down for she couldn't help, so guilty she got him in trouble his heart had warmed up at the very first sight of an insecure Lydia.

"Lydia, it's not your fault."

"It is. I could've stopped him and i didn't."

"You _couldn't_ stop him, it is a fucking beast, Lydia."

"When I screamed he backed, he was weaker for a while. If I had reacted before maybe I wouldn't be... like this."

"And if you had reacted later you wouldn't be like this either!" Stiles doesn't mean to shout and he does his best to control his tone but his voice still comes up louder than he wanted. He realizes just now how much she actually risked; he would have lost her for good if she hadn't be fast enough and smart and brave. How can't she see that?

She doesn't answer and looks away from him, clearly not convinced. Stiles sighs, sitting on bed very carefully as if he was scared to do any abrupt movement.

She went through _so_ much pain she now should be at her place, watching Criminal Minds with popcorn and a cozy blanket as she uses to do, she should have a routine and going to school, she should miss class for being sick or going shopping not because of recovering. And he just feels so damn helpless; it's ridiculous how hard he always tries to keep her safe and how whenever something happens he fails instead. It seems like he's always too late when he gets to her; when there's a threat around she gets hurts eventually and he can’t  help it. He always comes around when she's already bloody, on the ground, or in the hospital and he just never manages to keep her out of the hell. He's always late, always.

And he hates it _so_ bad.

"Lyds, look at me." He takes her hand trying to ignore his own guilt and strokes her gently. Lydia immediately turns her head to face him again and stares at the boy half-surprised at his action.

"You didn't scream in time because you _couldn't_ , okay?" he says softly. "And you couldn't not because you're not powerful or strong enough, that's bullshit. You couldn't because that thing out there is a twelve feet tall and two centuries old freaking creature with three lines of razor-like teeth, very very fast and very very strong that has probably a lot of familiarity with slaughters and throats-rippings." She smiles, lightly amused, and his eyes warm a little bit. "So, either Sebastein is a little rusty at killing people and he's kinda feeling the after effects of the time-changing, or you are incredibly good at kicking asses."

"That sounds even cooler than what I actually did."

He keeps caressing her hands, trying to put in those touches all his feelings and making her understand how brave she seriously was. How brave she's _always_ been.

"Listen, just- just don't blame yourself, all right?" He comforts her, "You literally did everything you could, so don't-"

But his gaze suddenly falls down from her eyes and he accidentally looks over her throat, right at the reddish strip on the left side of her neck where he notices the color turning more intense.

"Don't..."

The line becomes a dark-red-colored spot. She's bleeding.

"Stiles?"

And he suddenly can't remember what he was about to say. He can't stand that sight, he can't stand her blood. His mind blacks out for a minute, eyes obfuscating unable to see anything but that bloody strip. He silently searches for air feeling the familiar shadow of a panic attack rising from his lungs.

"Stiles are you- "

He reacts immediately.

Stiles jumps from the bed and dashes towards the hospital cabinet right next to it and opens it. He finds some basic medicaments, vials and bottles and rushes to find what he needs, anything that could help him. He opens several compartments and finally gets to reach the phial he was looking for and some swabs.

Through the corner of his eye he sees Lydia managing to sit on the bed and stretching a little bit forward to analyse his movements and try to figure out what he was aiming to.

With a twitch Stiles comes back to the bed and sits on the edge, a few inches separating him from the girl. He carefully pours a couple of swabs with the liquid and turns to face Lydia who instinctively moves away to focus her look on the greenish phial in his left hand.

"What is it?"

"Disinfectant."

"What?"

"Just- just let me..." Stiles nervously sets the swabs down on his lap and hesitantly moves one hand towards Lydia's neck, placing it gently behind it while he removes the bandage from the wound with the other one.

He voluntarily decides not to meet her eyes, fearing the closeness and the tension that had just created between them; he looks down at the fabric instead to check it out and finds it dirty of vivid blood as it had imagined. He holds his eyes up to verify his thoughts and in fact the bandage had revealed a deep double-lined gash surrounded by some intense red-colored spots of blood that had recently drained from the cut.

The symptoms of nausea start showing back with the same rapidity they had disappeared just minutes ago but he still tries to ignore them, focusing on the strawberry blonde girl in front of him and immediately throws the old bandage in the trash, his hand still on the base of her neck, and finally takes back the swabs immersed with the medicament.

He adjusts himself in the seat getting closer to Lydia so that he can get a better view of the injury being as careful as if was about to do an actual surgery, and moves his thumb softly along her skin right under the cut to examine it before starting packing the wound.

Stiles moves a lock of hair which was obstructing his work over her shoulder then places his hand back to where it was before but widening his fingers a little more so that his palm rests right between her collarbone and her shoulder; her warmth under his own makes him burnt inside his chest but he still remains steady focusing on disinfecting.

Lydia stares at him with wide eyes, half-shocked half-relaxed breathing silently but still heavily enough that he could feel her breathes on his cheek. Under his palm he feels her pulse beating fast, nervous because of their vicinity; he feels her swallowing hard under his thumb and he wonders if what she's feeling is actually nervous tension or maybe frustration, the same he's experiencing himself right now and that had constantly felt around her since he rescued her from Eichen. The kind of frustration that makes him wanting to kiss her every time there are only centimetres between them.

"Stiles?" Lydia whispers with her shattered voice, breaking the silence among his thoughts.

"Mm?"

"You can stop, I'm fine."

"The fact that I'm right next to you and I can barely hear you says the opposite."

"It's not that bad, really"

"I know."

"You do?"

He stops packing the injury to look at her directly. "The claws had probably damaged one of the blood vessels on the vocal chords' surface, causing the tissues to fill with blood and create an inflammation that makes you almost dumb. Meaning you'll recuperate your voice for sure but if the claws had deepened a few millimetres more you would have been completely, or dead."

"Did you check my chart?" Lydia replies almost indignant.

"Nope. The nurse I've talked to made me an accurate monologue about your clinical history while I was panicking in the jeep. I'm actually pretty surprised of myself for recalling what she said."

She smiles softly at him. "You seriously don't have to worry that much."

"I'm always worried about you."

Lydia's smile slowly fades for the surprise of those words. His hand had unconsciously moved from her neck to her jaw and they do nothing but staring at each other without blinking not a single time, unable to breath regularly, to move away from each other knowing they would immediately regret the lack of warmth and peace and so many other things.

And they are _so_ close.

So close...

Then a sudden slam of the door behind bring them abruptly to reality causing them to simultaneously jump surprised, separating from each other.

"Hey guys, how are- oh! Oh I'm- I'm sorry, did I interrupt uhm... something? I should... I should probably go ..." Scott stutters pointing back at the door already on his way to exit.

"Scott, it's fine." Lydia and Stiles say in unison, not really turning the situation around.

"Really? I can come back later if you want, you guys were-"

"What did Melissa say?" Stiles interrupts him before he can make the whole thing even more awkward than it already is.

Scott seems to get the clue and his expression darkens a little, but before replying he heads towards Lydia and places a soft kiss on her head to greet her.

"I told her everything we discovered with Deaton and she said there's a way to fix Lydia but it is... temporary."

"What? What does it mean?" Stiles asks.

Scott sighs. "We could do her an injection to reduce the inflammation for a while so that she would be able to scream."

_What?!_

"She has just risked to die and you wanna bring her back in front of that thing again? Are you crazy?" Stiles yells.

"Stiles, this time she'll be protected, we're all gonna be there!"

"And what about the cure by the way? What if she has a counter-reaction?"

"It's safe. Do you think I would ever give her something I'm not sure about?" Scott sighs, almost annoyed.

"I'm so not okay with this."

"Stiles, I promise she'll be safe."

"There has to be another way!"

"There _isn't_ another way!" Scott shouts louder than him for the first time.

Stiles holds his look up and meets the Alpha's eyes. For a moment he thinks he glimpsed a red sparkle in them but that goes away as fast as it was born. For a moment he could see the pressure of hundreds of lives burdening on his friend's shoulders and the angst he is transpiring.

"Stiles...it's okay" Lydia's voice suddenly breaks his thoughts and he turns around to face her, almost forgetting about her presence.

She tilts her head to look better at him who had stood up while discussing with Scott. "I can do that."

"Lydia..."

"It's going to be just fine, Stiles. No listen, they had probably already run blood tests on me with all the blood I've lost, so Melissa would perfectly know if I wasn't compatible with the cure. Plus Scott is right, all the pack is gonna be there, I won't be defenseless."

She looks so resolute and determined Stiles can't but admire her even now, as always. The truth is she isn't the one to be scared, he is. He had been on the edge of losing her so many times, the last one no more than a hour ago, he just can't handle another call telling him she's been hospitalized, or seeing her again covered in blood on the ground. He can't stand another sight of her in pain, he just can't.

"Stiles," he hears Scott calling him. "Why don't you go to talk to my mom yourself? She's probably with Liam now. You ask her all the details you want and in the meantime you try to calm down okay?" He says softly.

Stiles nods absently, following resigned the Alpha's instructions and heading to the door, looking down.

"Stiles!" Lydia calls him as loud as her voice allows her. He immediately turns around and looks at her finding the girl already smiling softly at him in reassurance, "I'm gonna get through this," she says, "I'm gonna make it."

He gets the parallel at once of course, surprised she still remembers that particular moment.

And looking at her reassuring smile, her proud eyes and noticing how strong she can look even in a hospital bed wearing a gown he knows that's true, that there's no way she won't fight to bring Mason back, to protect her friends and all the people around them. He knows she will make it because Lydia Martin will never give up.

 _They_ will never give up.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this version! Leave feedbacks below and let me know your opinions, and thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as [lydias-martin](http://lydias-martin.tumblr.com/mrCHRA4RbvXYhqR9iZ5JgVA) :)


End file.
